Chris and Tammy 4 ever
by Miss Shirl
Summary: Chris Candido and Tammy Sytch were destined to be together, until Chris' untimely death. See them pick up the pieces with a little help from their friends.


What Hurts The Most

Chapter One-This time would be different

Present Day

Tammy Lynn Sytch sat at her desk looking blankly into her computer screen. She tried to type a simple email to one of her many "friends" on her myspace account. "Fuck", she pounded her fist into her lap. It seemed as if even the simplest task was too much for her today. It was one year since Chris had died and she felt every bit as bad as that night. Tammy put her head down on her desk and cried.

She thought of Chris, and the last conversation that they had before he left for TNA wrestling. They were their cheap old apartment in Miami. It was hot as always and they were both upset. They had been in a huge argument for weeks. Chris was asked to join a new wrestling Federation called Total nonstop Action or TNA; and Tammy had assumed she would be going with him. She thought it was a safe assumption, since they were pretty much inseperable since they met almost twenty years ago. Their motto, was Chris and Tammy Together Forever. This time was different though. Chris was telling her that she couldn't go or that she could meet him after he got settled. A bullshit story that she didn't believe.

"Oh come on Tammy, you know if I could I would", Chris paced back and forth , making a rut in the carpet. "Fine, fuck you" Tammy felt as if she was going to explode. "Tam they don't want you in TNA, they just don't feel like you fit the part anymore". Tammy knew full well what he meant by this. She had gained weight and was told by several promotions that she didn't fit the part anymore. "Yeah, ok Chris, go ahead then", she was sarcastic and she didn't care. Chris felt awful, after all Tammy was his childhood sweetheart, they stood by each other for so many years. Of course they had their ups and downs but basically they always stood together.

Chris Candido knew he needed to go to TNA , he needed another shot at his dreams, maybe more than he needed Tammy. He told Tammy that he would send for her as soon as he was settled. He knew that was a lie. Tammy was not wanted at TNA, she was known as a bad risk. She would show up drunk, or high to shows and she never quite looked or acted they way she used to.

Chris felt like a wounded man, his pride would not get in his way this time. It would be different, he would listen to what they had to say and he would follow the rules. It was up to him to dig himself out and , for the first time in a long time, he had to do it without Tammy.

"Look", I 'll call you as soon as I get there ok?" Chris felt himself weaken as he looked at Tammy's hurt expression. She looked atthim hard and then looked away, "OK" she whispered. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. He could hear the glass she was holding hit the door as he left but this time he didn't go back. This time would be different.

Chapter Two-What The Fuck

One year ago-

Chris Candido did well working for Tna. He was making a name for himself again, just like he wanted to. He felt badly for ignoring Tammy's calls and emails but it was for the best. Tna ordered him to stay away from her. He wanted his career to take off before he contacted tammy anyway. He loved her but she had a way of making enemies and he just couldn't afford that right now.

AJ Styles kocked on Chris' door, "Hey Chris, he said in his southern drawl, you ready? Chrias finished lacing his boots and jumped up. Yeah I'm ready" He and AJ went toward the ring, it was a steel cage match and the fans were crazy. Chris and AJ were tag partners tonigh and they could wait to go up against the Hardy Boys. They'd went over the match earlier and everyone was jazzed about it.

The match lasted exactly fifteen minutes before Chris broke his leg. He knew it was broken the second he hit the mat. He should've known that this would happen, "fuck, he said, fuck, fuck, fuck. His ambulance ride was awful, it was bumpy and his leg hurt like hell. The medics were fans so they were cool. He spoke to them like old friends. "it serves me right, he chuckled, who in their right mind jumps from the top of a huge cage with no one to break your fall."

Once Chris was settled in his hospital room he called Tammy, but her line was busy. Damn, he said , it figures. He threw his head back and laughed, it just wasn't his night.

Tammy Sytch was sitting on the floor of her apartment sorting through paperwork that was almost as old as her. She decided to make herself busy, so she wouldn't think of Chris. She had already cleaned everyroom in her apartment, did all of her laundry, and cooked a weeks' worth of meals. The only thing left to do was sort through the old paperwork that Chris kept in the living room closet in a box marked "junk"


End file.
